Hunting platforms such as tree stands are typically used to maintain a user at a desired height in a tree, preferably to give the user a useful vantage point for observation and hunting of game. Among various available hunting platforms, one particular configuration is a “climber” tree stand that includes two separates frame portions for supporting a user in a tree. The “climber” tree stand engages a trunk of the tree and allows a user to climb the tree using the two separate frame portions.
While a climber tree stand advantageously allows a user to climb a tree, the climber stands are typically cumbersome to transport. Specifically, the climber tree stand's multiple parts may be heavy and therefore difficult to carry by a user. The multiple parts of the climber tree stand may also be difficult to secure to one another for carrying by a user.
While attempts have been made to create a portable climbing tree stand, these efforts have resulted in the stand becoming heavier and more complex. For example, in some embodiments wheels have been added to existing climber tree stands to make the stands more portable, such as by converting the climber tree stand into a cart. However, the wheels may obstruct the user's view when the climber tree stand is deployed in the tree or may be otherwise difficult to stow when the wheels are not in use.
What is needed, therefore, is a mobile hunting platform that is readily convertible from a portable configuration to a deployed configuration such that components of the portable configuration are substantially integrated into the deployed configuration.